


like clockwork

by tsukibeam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aesthetic Attraction, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexually Active Ace Character, gray ace!noctis, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukibeam/pseuds/tsukibeam
Summary: “Can we--tonight?” The request was soft, unsure, a slight worry to it, like maybe it was too last minute.Prompto's desires were like clockwork but Noctis's--he needed time to prepare. The right headspace. Spontaneity had never worked for Noctis and he pressed another kiss to Prompto's temple for understanding.It was noon, he had time and he had watched Prompto slip deeper into his needs all morning. “Of course,” he answered.---Noctis never seeks out his own pleasure but for Prompto, he's more than happy to give him what he needs.





	like clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> From a [ye-olde kink meme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10575930#cmt10575930), I'm so sorry it took me so long, I hope it's a bit of what you were looking for~

Noctis could predict Prompto's desires as easily as reading a clock. It was in the way he held Noctis's hand while they watched a particularly romantic movie, brushing his fingers over Noctis's wrist and arm, teasing and soft. It was the glances in the council room, the ones that lingered despite one Minister's ranting appeal to increase city protections.

It was in the way Prompto appeared at Noctis's office--not so unusual for the King's consort to do, but it was the shy knock, the hesitation of his step before entering. How it seemed difficult to meet Noctis's eyes, like he was working up the courage to ask something.

Noctis's heart tugged a bit at the sight, endearing as it was to see Prompto so demure, and he held out a beckoning hand, pulling Prompto onto his lap.

Solid warmth melted into Noctis and he held Prompto, the pad of his thumb reaching up to brush at soft lips and then drawing a line along his jaw, into his hairline to pull him into a sweet kiss.

Prompto sighed into it and his breath caught as he pulled away and rested his forehead against Noctis's. “Can we--tonight?” The request was soft, unsure, a slight worry to it, like maybe it was too last minute.

Prompto's desires were like clockwork but Noctis's--he needed time to prepare. The right headspace. Spontaneity had never worked for Noctis; he pressed another kiss to Prompto's temple for understanding.

It was noon, he had time and he had watched Prompto slip deeper into his need all morning. “Of course,” he answered.

“It’s not...it’s okay, right?” The words were still hesitant but the way Prompto folded his hand into Noctis’s wasn’t. “You’re not too busy or anything..?”

“Not for you,” Noctis assured him.

Their eyes met in understanding, Prompto’s violet ones over pouring with desire, for the man he loved so much. Need, for that physical bond to seal it.

Noctis’s own eyes relayed his trust, that Prompto wouldn’t push too far, or take more than he offered.

It was still present, hours later, when Noctis finally joined him in their shared chambers. Noctis pulled Prompto, hand gentle over his consort’s, onto the soft, plush bed. 

It’d taken years and many missteps to navigate what Noctis enjoyed versus Prompto. Noctis had always known though, from the first time they met to the first time they held hands, that Prompto was lovely.

But sex was...well, not something Noctis actively sought after, not often. Night long marathons, like the ones Gladio and Ignis enjoyed, sounded exhausting; Noctis could always think of something else to spend his evening with.

But that was theory...in practice, _t_ _his_ \--the way Prompto arched his back under Noctis’s touch, how his eyes darkened with pleasure and need, the way his lip looked pinched in his teeth. It was amazing, and it never ceased to be, the way Prompto came undone.

No different than finding a flower or piece of art beautiful. Prompto was art to Noctis. Like a star, shining and stunning--he’d always enjoyed imagining tracing constellations in the freckles that sprinkled Prompto’s skin.

It was vastly preferable to stuffy council meetings or straining his eyes reading long, dry briefings. Never bad, getting into this headspace, never a chore.

Clothes were discarded, tossed carelessly behind them, to rustle somewhere on the floor of their vast bedchamber. A soft flush had spread over Prompto’s cheeks, the tops of his arms, down to his cock; it was lovely, more beautiful than a sunset. Noctis wanted to touch, wanted to brush his fingers over the rosey color, feel the heat rising from Prompto’s silky smooth skin.

Prompto sucked in a breath when Noctis’s fingers danced across his cock in light caresses. Skin so soft, even while it lay hard in his hands.

“ _Noct_ ,” Prompto pleaded as Noctis pressed a thumb onto his cock’s tip, hips bucking up into Noctis’s hand.

Always so impatient, always eager under his king’s leisurely study. Noctis smirked and closed his hand around Prompto, stroking him properly once, twice, drawing out airy gasps from his husband. Those gasps turned into a soft whimper as Noctis leaned in, let his own breath ghost across Prompto’s eager cock before taking it in his mouth.

Hands found Noctis’s hair, carded through it as if it were an anchor. Prompto swore, cried out, bit his lip as Noctis worked.

He never minded this, not for Prompto, not when his body’s needs wished for it. A necessity for their relationship balance; Noctis would gladly do this for as long as they were together. Care for Prompto, just as he vowed at their wedding.

And Noctis’s needs? Noctis smiled around Prompto, thinking of all those touches, cuddles, kisses--the contentment and love he found in Prompto’s company. How Prompto would’ve respected Noctis if he’d answered he wasn’t up for anything tonight, no questions asked. Hell, how Prompto even still accompanied Noctis on fishing trips, boring as they probably were for him.

Noctis should really ask Ignis about a break in his schedule, to plan the next trip. Winter had finally broken into spring and the season’s stock would--

“Dude,” Prompto whined, batting at Noctis’s shoulder, “stop thinking about your fishing lures for a minute, I’m so close.”

Noctis popped off Prompto, a laugh spilling out as he did, and he regarded Prompto. Flushed, hair mussed and lip swollen from where he kneaded it with his teeth; his husband looked amazing. All because of him.

Crawling up Prompto’s length, long torso stretched out before him, Noctis trailed sweet kisses as he went. Slender arms circled around him, held him close as the kisses turned to gentle nips here and there--over a perked nipple, a curving collarbone.

Rustling filled the room, as Noctis rose and plucked the bottle of lube from the bedside table, slicked Prompto’s fingers, and guided them to the space between between his legs.

The first press of Prompto’s finger inside him was also with Prompto meeting his eyes, silently asking for permission. Noctis wordlessly nodded, and buried his face in Prompto’s neck, breathing the citrus of his soap, and biting his lip as Prompto carefully, gently prepared him.

Prompto’s whispers to him were hot against his ear: how good he was doing, how good he _felt_ , how he wanted to be inside him. Noctis shivered at the praise, stealing a deep kiss from Prompto, before flipping them over, spreading his legs.

Prompto entering him felt good--in the way that the first cool, autumn breeze felt after a scorching summer. Or the way chocolate melted, slow and lingering in his mouth. Genuine sighs tumbled from Noctis’s mouth with each thrust Prompto made.

Noctis relaxed into the pillows and closed his eyes against the feeling of Prompto over him and inside him. Roaming, eager hands, hands he knew like his own--not those unknown ones from hospitals, spas, charities--passed over his body, pressing and stroking.

Soft lips followed, tasting the saltiness of his skin along his jawline and neck. Grounding him, keeping his mind from wandering too far. Thoughts of the city’s education department's budget had no place here, neither did his next training session, or the upcoming recruitment season for the Crownsguard…

But Noctis did think about the after--when the bliss Prompto chased cocooned them, and he trailed caressing fingers over Noctis, their bodies tangled. Skin against skin, just the two of them. Warm, with the steady beating of their hearts to lull them to sleep.

When Prompto tensed, he sought out Noctis’s lips in a desperate, devouring kiss, muffling his releasing cry. Hips slowing, he lowered his forehead to Noctis’s, panting but smiling as Noctis kept peppering his lips with little kisses.

“Feel better,” Noctis asked, shifting under Prompto’s weight and the still twitching cock inside him.

“Feel so good,” Prompto managed to breath. After a moment, he pushed himself up onto his palms and gave a sweeping glance at Noctis which ended at his own half hard cock. “Do you want..?”

“Nah.” Noctis pulled Prompto back down, rolling once more so that they lay on their sides, chest to chest, heedless of the mess between his legs. “Maybe next time. Just…” He took Prompto’s hand and threaded their fingers, while their legs wrapped themselves around each other. “Just stay like this with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](https://tsukibeamfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
